dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Biarra
|Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mosco (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji Kayo (teammate) Katopesla (teammate) Bollarator (teammate) Koitsukai (teammate) Paparoni (teammate) Panchia (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Viara is a giant modified humanoid with a red skin. His head, torso, shoulder pads, wrists, hands, waist and feet are augmented. These parts are mostly blue with yellow and white accents. Personality Viara seems to be calculative, and strategic. As shown when he, along with Katopesla, created and executed a somewhat elaborate plan to ambush Jiren. He is also shown to be a team-player as he saved his teammate Katopesla when he was repelled by Jiren's barrier. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Viara is called upon by Mosco, Ea, and Campari to compete in the Tournament of Power. During the Tournament, he fought Shantza and almost threw him out of the arena, however, Shantza reveals that he can naturally fly and saved himself. Shantza then flew away from him. During the struggle between Jiren, and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Viara was seen clashing with Saonel while standing next to Katopesla, who was fighting Pirina. Later on when the tournament was halfway done, and after Jiren defeated Hit, he and Katopesla plotted to ambush Jiren while he was in meditation. Viara revealed himself to Toppo and Dyspo, and challenged them to a fight. This was just a ploy to distract the two members of Team Universe 11 however, and during their rushing assault at Viara he yelled at Katopesla to attack Jiren while he was unguarded, and in a state of meditation. Katopesla then tried to punch Jiren only to being repelled by his barrier. Toppo and Dyspo then confronted Viara and Katopesla, and the former Toppo told Katopesla that he could not break Jiren's barrier because he did not have enough power. After this, Viara ambushed Android 17 as he was rushing to help Android 18 in her battle against Ribrianne. Viara quickly grabbed 17's head and smashed it in a part of the arena while he was holding the Android. However, he was defeated by 17, laying in a pile of rubble. Power Viara was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. His durability is exceptional that he is one of the most strongly-built warriors in his universe. He was able to toss Shantza. He was fast enough to catch Katopesla when the latter was knocked back by Jiren's barrier. He was able to ambush, and hold Android 17 quite easily, but it was shown that 17 ultimately defeated Viara. When his universe went on the attack, he was able to match both Android 17 and Android 18 in combat at the same time. He has a durable body to withstand ki blasts from 17 and Android 18. However, he didn't know the fact that androids from Universe 7 have limitless energy reserves where he initially tried to wait opponents to exhaust, and continuous attacks from the androids broke his armor. Techniques and Abilities *'Throw' - Viara throws his opponents. *'Tough Body' - Viara has one of the toughest bodies in Universe 3. Voice actors *Japanese: Tomomichi Nishimura Battles *Viara vs. Shantza *Viara vs. Saonel *Viara and Katopesla vs. Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo *Viara vs. Android 17 *Viara vs. Android 17 and Android 18 Trivia *His name may be a pun on . *His name could alternatively come from birra, the Italian word for beer. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Biarra Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters